


Dog Days

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Every Day Tom, F/M, Pets, dog trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparky’s quite the dog, but he’s quite spastic, and for that reason, I became tangled up with someone I'd never believe I would. The dog trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

 

“Come on boy!”  I laugh as my golden retriever nearly plowed me before coming to a skid at the door, his tail wagging so strong it kept whacking the door, his claws tapping my hardwood floor as he jumped up towards me.

 

“Now Now Sparky calm down.” I laugh, “This is why we are going to train you. Soon you’ll be prim and proper.”

 

Sparky cocked his head to the side looking at me.

 

“Yeah right. It’d be a miracle if we can get you trained right.” I shake my head as I pick up a leash and open the door, wrapping my arms around the nearly 7 month old puppy and hauling him to the car. Tail wagging happily.

 

Putting him into the backseat of my small car I quickly run back to my house grabbing my wallet before locking the door, seeing my dog wagging his tail like crazy upon seeing me get back into my car, cranking it and pulling out of my drive.

 

After a nearly twenty minute drive through town, I arrived at our local pet store, “Pets Express.”  I grab up my puppy along with the leash as I walk into the store.

 

“Welcome to Pets Express.” A young lady at a nearby cash register at the door smiled at me, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“Um, yes, I’m here for the training for Sparky.” I lift him a bit to emphaise him before she points towards the back.

 

“All the way in the back, there’s a small office section next to the adoption center on the left, there’s a glass door leading in, thats where you’ll meet the trainer, he’ll tell you what else you need to do.”

 

“Oh thank you.” I nodd, eyeing the different pets and supplies as I made my way back to the back of the store, holding tightly to Sparky since he was getting very restless about being in a new place and not being able to roam around.

 

I make my way past the adoption area where many cats and dogs were on display playing with little toys while looking cute as ever. I then see the small office. Upon opening the door I see a periwinkle blue colored room with paw prints decorated over the wall. There was a another door opening and above it in bold black letters was the words “Training.”

 

The sound of loud yapping filled my ears as I bent down and tapped a small bell on a clean wooden desk with a single chair in front.

 

“Coming!” A heavy british accent came from the door as I heard the yapping come closer.

Sparky was going nuts at the sound of the barks.

 

“Now Mrs. Peterson, you need to be sure to keep the toy handy at all times.” A see an older looking woman walk out with a pure white chihuahua with a pink collar and dressing.

 

Next to her a very handsome man. Really tall, pretty much nothing but legs, and curly dirty blonde hair curled with small tight curls atop of his head. Supporting a pair of work Khakis and a blue t-shirt with a red name tag with the company’s logo on it, and the name “Trainer” followed by what seemed to be his name, “Tom.”

 

“Yes sir, I understand.” She stated, “I will be sure that Ms. Schnookums has all she needs. Its very uncouth for her to be biting at our guests.”

 

“Indeed.” stated the man.

 

He watched as the lady walked out of the office area before his blue green eyes connect with mine.

 

“Hello. I’m Tom. How may I help you?” he stated.

 

“Uh yes, I had a premade training appointment for Sparky here.”

 

At the mention on his name the dog wagged his tail.

 

“Eh heh heh.” He laughed, “Living up to its name I see.”

 

I nod, “Yeah he’s quite the hand full, but I really need help with him. He doesn’t seem to listen to any commands given, or even simple words.”

 

“Well that’s what I’m here for is it not?” He laughed, holding his hand out, “I’ll be your trainer for today. Please come this way.”

 

I pick up Sparky before following this very handsome man through the threshold of the new area. This area lead into another couple sections, a waiting room with a couch, drink machine and a play table for kids, and the other a large open area with royal blue painted walls and different toys, training gear, leashes, treats, water and more scattered across the room that was lit with a bright fluorescent light.

 

“Okay take Sparky and place him right here.” Tom pointed out a large mat in the center of the room before clipping on a treats container on his belt, “When taking the first steps in training anything. Human or animal alike you have to be sure to have a bond, yet still firm communication with them.”

  


“Sparky. Sparky.” Tom knelt down before the dog before petting him, and then getting his attention with a treat, which instantly Sparky gobbled down.

 

“Treats are always your friend. Good boy.” He petted Sparky again, “You must let them know that if they do good a treat will be given to them.”

 

My eyes widened, I internally kicked myself for thinking so immaturely of thoughts he ment were for the dog, and nothing else.

 

“Mam. Mam.” He called out causing me to snap out of the small mental trance I was in, “Does he know how to walk on a leash?”

 

“No. He doesn’t. I’m…I’m sorry, I just had my mind on other things.”

 

He smiled, “Its okay darling, the heat can get to anyone.”

 

Oh it wasn’t the weather. Not in this moment.

 

“So anyways, about Sparky, has he been leashed trained?”

 

I shake my head. “No he hasn’t.”

 

“Do you want to cover that first?” he asked, “It shouldn’t take too long. Hold Sparky here.” Doing as he said I stood next to Sparky who was really excited.

 

He walks over towards the opposite end of the room towards a large box bending over he reaches for an retracable leash.

 

“Okay,” he walks back over, hook this onto his collar.

 

I oblige snapping the leash in place, grasping the handle, but before I could do anything Sparky shot off, both Tom and I jumping towards his direction as I like an idiot didn’t press the damned button. The dog running around both Tom and I causing the thick string to intertwine around our legs, causing me to loose my balance, he doing the same. Both of our legs where bound as he fell to the side, me in his arms in a quick reflex as we hit the ground hard.

 

“AHH!” I cry out as he tries rolling over, hes now looming over me as we both realized we are bound big time. His body was pressed against mine both of us blushing furiously as he stared at me with his blue eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry darling.” he stated. Reaching down and trying to untangle us as Sparky went and sat at my head, licking my cheek, now panting from his little escapade.

“Wore himself out already.” stated Tom, “Well lets take a break anyways.” He got the rest of the tight string off, “ I have a kennel right over there.” He stated, pointing towards a large section of the room caged off.

 

I nod, “Okay.”

 

I walked over to it, putting sparky in, which he instantly curled up on the large dog bed, nodding off.

 

We then walk towards the small lobby in the area he taking a bit of change from his pocket, “Drink?” he asked standing at the drink machine.

 

I shake my head.

 

“I’m really sorry about Sparky.” I stated, “I knew he’d be a handful.”

 

Tom sat next to me, “Hey no worries darling.” Getting his drink he sat next to me on the small couch, “Things like that happen.”

 

“I know, but I’m wasting both of our times and-”

 

“Darling hush.”  I flush over.

 

“I don’t mean to be brash, but It will be okay.” He leans forward, “Besides…You mind if I’m honest?”

 

“Um…Go ahead.”

 

“I think Sparky made a right move.” He chuckled.

 

“It was quite the move.” I laughed. We both laughed for a moment before our eyes connected, instantly we stopped. He leaned in slowly as I did the same, he gently kissing my lips passionately.

 

I pulled back quickly. “I”m so so so so sorry, I… I…”

 

“Darling. Relax.” Tom stood pulling me to my feet by my chin. He then leans over shutting the door and  locking it, “Let things just go.”

 

Tom gently pulled me back to him, his free hand in the small of my back pulling me closer to him, his lips moving from my mouth to my chin, to my neck and up to my ear.

 

“Take life easy.” Her said slowly in my ear.

 

I only nod before he turns slamming  me  against the door his hands sliding down my sides before quickly we began removing each other’s clothes frantically, now it was just the two of us standing in the small lobby, me in nothing but a bra and pair of panties and he in a pair of grey boxer briefs.

 

“So beautiful.” he started kissing me along my collarbone, before our lips met again. He pulled me close once more, his girth already pressing against the thin fabric that remained hanging on his hips. With a quick movement he unsnaps the hooks on my bra, and quickly leaning forward he engulfs my nipple, while rolling the other in between his long fingers.

 

A moan escapes my lips as he smiles up at me before hooks his index finger against the elastic of my panties, pulling them down, his fingers quickly teasing my now wet, and very warm entrance.

 

Not a word was said as he plunged a digit into me, fingering me vigorously never losing contact with my eyes. Neither of us was verbal as I leaned my head back, nearly slamming against the door, squirming against what pleasure was shooting through my body.

 

“Tom…I can’t last much longer.” I cried, “Please…I can’t…”

 

“Then cum darling, do it. Give it to me.” With that I felt myself let go, as my juices spilled over his fingers.

 

Without a moments warning or notice he then pulls his fingers out before hooking his underwear with his own hand pulling down the fabric, his now hardened cock springing forward.

 

“I need you now.” He stated, pulling my leg up, and positioning himself at my entrance before slowly pushing himself into me.

 

I let out a sharp breath of air as he slowly begins thrusting getting support from the door frame as he began thrusting harder.

 

Over and Over. Kissing me down my neck and then me returning the favor as he took his loose hand and held me close with the small of my back.

 

“Darling, So tight…so amazing.”  He gently kisses my lips.

 

“I can’t hold out much longer.” I huffed as he nodded in approval his sweat covered body hitting against my own.

 

“So close.” He stated, before giving one final push riding out our orgasms as we both slide down to the floor, in a puddle.

 

Both panting the two of us eyed each other, smiling a chuckling once more as he helped me to my feet.

 

“I guess…that break is over now…” He laughed as the sound of Sparky’s barks echoed through the small office.

 

Nodding myself, “I guess it is….So… Question… When do you close?”

 

“Why would it matter?” He chuckled pulling me close, “You are my last customer of the day, and I feel like, the first of the night.” He nipped at my neck, “Maybe the dog first, then maybe I can train you?”

 

I held my hand out, “Deal.”

 


End file.
